The One With Too Many Surprises
by outoffashion
Summary: When the gang goes to the Gellar beach house for a surprise party for Ross, they all try to hid a surprise of their own.


*AN: this story was a challenge fic of another way of Ross finding out about Chandler and Monica. This would take place after TOW Everyone Finds Out, with the except of the last scene in that episode happening (where Ross sees more than everyone intended him to see*  
  
The One with Too Many Surprises  
  
by Monica  
  
Monica was enjoying her day off. Being a chef in a popular New York restaurant did have it hectic ness. So it was nice when she had a day off. It was certainly nicer when her boyfriend was able to get a day off. Well, it was really Chandler calling in sick, but Monica didn't mind. Anytime they can spend time together was worth it. Especially now, since the gang knew about them.  
  
Well. Almost all of them.  
  
Ross didn't know. The fact that it was Ross's little sister and college roommate hooking up was one of the reasons they haven't told him yet. Ross had also just recently gotten his second divorce and it on "sabbatical" from his job at the museum. The only thing that did go well was the fact he just got Ugly Naked Guy's apartment. Yet, Monica and Chandler didn't want to share the news about them just yet. And just to make sure Ross didn't find about them through the window or come in unexpectily, Monica got Phoebe and Joey to take Ross shopping for things for his new apartment.  
  
So while everyone else was out, Monica and Chandler were able to spend some quality time.  
  
Which was really making out.  
  
Or was, since the phone had rang. Chandler groaned. "Look, Mon. Ignore it. It's probably a telemarker. Let the machine pick it up. It's probably not that important." Chandler said as he gave her kisses on her neck. Monica sighed.  
  
"That does sound enticing but it could be Joey or Phoebe saying that Ross is about to get home and you don't want to die, right?" Monica said as she picked up the phone. Chandler groaned again as he sunk into the couch.  
  
"Hello?" Monica said into the phone. "Hi Dad! I'm fine. Just spending my day off all alone." Monica said as she felt Chandler running his hand up and down her arm, giving her a slight case of the goose bumps. Monica swatted his hand away, which made Chandler smirk and moved closer to Monica.  
  
"Yes, I know Ross's birthday is coming up. What about it?" Monica said as she felt Chandler's lips on her neck again, which caused her to giggle. "No, I'm not laughing at your idea, Dad. Actually, I'm laughing because surprising Ross at the beach house is such a great idea!" Monica said, pushing away Chandler's face with her hand. Chandler took this opportunity to take Monica's hand and start sucking her fingers which illicited a gasp from Monica.  
  
"Yeah, Dad, I'm fine. Look, I have to go, but I'll tell the others about the weekend plans. Bye!" Monica quickly hung up the phone, and then gave Chandler a smack on the arm.  
  
"Ow?!" Chandler said. *AN: And you know exactly how he would say it! With the hand motions and all! Heh.*  
  
"Chandler! My dad probably thinks I was drunk! Did you really have to do all of that?" Monica replied back, slightly annoyed  
  
"Well, I told you not to answer the phone. It was just your punishment." Chandler said, crossing his arms.  
  
Monica just rolled her eyes. "Look, my parents are throwing Ross a surprise birthday party at their beach house. You're all invite to spend the weekend there. It's this weekend. And you are going. No matter what." Monica said as she walked over to the kitchen  
  
"Uh, ok." Chandler said, getting a scared look on his face.  
  
THAT WEEKEND The gang waited for Ross to bring the van from the rental place. Monica had told her brother that her parents had just invited them to the beach house for a family get together. Monica took the chance to explain the whole party part to the others before Ross got there.  
  
"Ok. The party is gonna happen tomorrow afternoon. My dad is gonna keep Ross busy by taking him fishing or something like that. My mom is going to need our help to set up. I'm going to be in charge of cooking, of course, and you guys will go where needed. We'll talk more about it when we get there." Just then Ross walked in.  
  
"Talk about what?" Ross said with a smile. They all looked in other directions as if they didn't her him. Monica spoke up.  
  
"Talk about how... to be safe in the ocean!" Monica said. The others gave her funny Looks. Monica just shrugged her shoulders. "Let's go people! My mother doesn't expect us to be late. Go! Go!" Monica moved her arms as if she were bringing a plane into land. Everyone groaned while they grabbed their things and they left the apartment.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Ross was off in the front, talking about some uninteresting thing from the dinosaur age, while Rachel was reading a magazine and just nodded to whatever Ross said. Phoebe and Joey were in the middle section of the van, playing a car game. In the backseat of the van, Chandler and Monica were just looking out their windows, unconsciously holding hands. Chandler noticed what they were doing and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Monica turned to look at him and smiled. Chandler noticed then that she must have been thinking about something.  
  
"What's wrong, Mon?" Chandler whispered to Monica as he rubbed his thumb over the back of Monica's hand.  
  
"Well.... its just that now its going to be harder for us. Hiding what we have. You know, my parents, they seem to have this sixth sense. They know when I lie to them. It's weird. And only me, of course. Never Ross." Monica said in a slightly angered tone.  
  
"Hey, look. We'll be fine. Why don't we just tell them?" Chandler asked, and in reply Monica laughed. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Look, Chandler, there's nothing more than I want to tell my mother how happy I am now and that I have a boyfriend, but with my mom, all she's going to want to know when the wedding is and when I'm going to have a baby. She'll hound you until you propose."  
  
"Ok, so maybe this wouldn't be a great time." Chandler said, changing his mind. " Its not like we're not used to the sneaking around. Hell, we did it for just about 3 months and we only got caught 3 times. And anyways, we have Joey, Rachel and Phoebe to help us, so we'll be fine." Chandler squeezed her hand again.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just still wish we could be ourselves. Be a couple in front of our family and friends." Monica looked right at Chandler.  
  
"Hm." Chandler said.  
  
"What?" Monica asked, wondering what Chandler was thinking.  
  
"I have an idea." Chandler said with a smile. "Ow! I have something in my eye." Chandler said in a rather monotonous voice. "Monica, would you mind checking it out?" Chandler said, immediately putting his head in on her lap.  
  
"Chandler! What are you doing?" Monica whispered.  
  
"I have something in my eye, would you mind taking it out?" Chandler whispered back, with a sly smile. Monica just then saw what Chandler was doing.  
  
"Sure, no problem, Chandler, I check it out. I have to get really close to see though." Monica said in her normal voice, before suddenly Chandler grabbed her head and started to kiss her. Joey looked behind him to see what was happening. When he saw Monica and Chandler's mini make out session, he groaned loudly, catching Ross's attention.  
  
"What! What's wrong?" Ross asked worriedly.  
  
"Nah, it's just, um, that Chandler has something really gross in his eye." Joey said facing back to Ross.  
  
"Do you want me pull over and check it out? I know a thing or two about eyes." Ross said.  
  
"No!!!" replied the rest of the group, including Chandler, who rose up from Monica's lap. Chandler blinked his eye a couple of times. "See! All better now!" Chandler said with a thumbs up. Ross gave him a thumbs up back and went back to talking to Rachel. Chandler looked at Monica, who was already looking at him, and smiled. She smiled back.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Few hours later, they arrived at the beach house and they all got out to get their things in the back as soon as Ross parked the van.  
  
"Man, this thing must be really dusty! You must of have had something in your eye 4 or 5 times the whole trip!" Ross said as he got his bag.  
  
"Oh yeah, that must be it. But see it's all-better now!" Chandler said, blinking his eye again.  
  
"And don't worry! I didn't mind helping Chandler." Monica added, walking towards the house.  
  
"Yeah, she sure didn't mind." Phoebe mumbled.  
  
Ross and Monica's parents, Jack and Judy Gellar greeted the gang. "Hey kids!" Jack said.  
  
"Hey dad!" Monica said, opening her arms to hug her father. Ross did the same with their mother and then they switched. Monica then reintroduced the gang to her parents and then they all walked inside where Judy showed them to their rooms. First was Monica's room, which had a twin bed set and a cot on the side. The walls were covered with a floral pattern on the wall.  
  
"Now, you girls have to decide who's going to sleep in the cot." Judy said.  
  
"Actually, if you don't mind, I would like to sleep on the cot. I used to sleep on those a lot and I realized how spoiled I've gotten sleeping on bed." Phoebe asked put her things on the cot.  
  
"I don't mind, do you mind Rach?" Monica asked.  
  
"Nope! You go ahead and take the cot, Phebs." Rachel said, patting Phoebe on the back.  
  
"Yay!" Phoebe replied. The rest of them laughed quietly, while Judy gave Phoebe a look. "So, why don't I show you where the boys will be staying?" Judy said as she led the group upstairs. They walked to a room that looked similar to the girls' room with a twin bed set and a cot, but the walls were blue. "Are any of you boys going to claim the cot?" Judy asked. The boys looked at each other, and none of them said anything.  
  
"Well, I got just the thing!" Jack said, surprising the group. He held three straws in his hand.  
  
"Picking straws? Isn't that old fashioned, Dad?" Ross asked.  
  
"Well, we can always go with a fistfight." Jack replied. Ross smiled and then looked at Joey.  
  
"I'll go first!" Ross said as he pulled out to be a pretty decent long straw. Then Joey picked out a straw that seems to be pretty short straw. Chandler laughed and picked out the last straw, which ended up being the shortest straw. "Ehhhh." Chandler said. It was then Joey's turn to laugh. "You laughed too soon, my friend. Too soon." Joey said  
  
"At least you don't worry about bringing girls to your cot, right?" Ross continued with a laugh. The rest stood there quietly.  
  
"You know! My mom prepared a lunch. We should go eat that now." Monica said. The rest of them agreed and quickly walked down the stairs.  
  
"Hey! You have to admit that was funny!" Ross said as he followed them down the stairs.  
  
The group had what you can almost call a feast for lunch, a spread which included sandwiches (which Joey loved), fruits, vegetables, cheeses, baked goods and more. After they all were able to digest the food and relax, they took this chance to head over the shore, which the house was within walking distance. They all took turns changing into their suits and while the girls finished getting ready, the boys were all on the beach, setting their spot up.  
  
Ross was setting up the umbrella and Joey and Chandler were putting some beach chairs out and laying some towels up. Ross was just finished with the umbrella he saw the girls coming down their way and waved to them. "You see, I told you we would have everything ready." Ross said. Then the umbrella moved and started tumbling away. The others laughed as Ross chased after it.  
  
Chandler finished putting the towel down and put his sandals on the edge of it so it would fly away. He brushed the sand of his hands. He looked up to see Monica taking of the shirt she had to reveal the ocean blue, two piece suit she had on. Chandler sputtered a 'wow', which cause Monica to smile and slightly blush.  
  
"What are you wowing about?" Ross said with the umbrella in hand.  
  
"I was just saying how... hot it was out here." Chandler said, looking over to Monica who was behind Ross. "It's so hot, I think I'll get in the water." Chandler said, removing his shirt.  
  
"Oh! I'll think I'll join you!" Monica said, running past Chandler. Chandler gave himself a big smile, and followed Monica.  
  
"Oh, I wanna go too!" Joey said. Chandler ran backward to Joey and turned around.  
  
"Ok, look. Monica and I want to have some alone time. And you need to make sure Ross doesn't go near us." Chandler said.  
  
"But why does it have to be me. Rachel and Phoebe know as much as I do, and for that month, I'm the one that had to lie for you guys." Joey whined.  
  
"You mean Sleepy and Happy over there?" Chandler asked, pointing his hand to Rachel, who was already dozing away in the sun and Phoebe, who was getting giddy, playing in the sand.  
  
"Fine, fine, I'll cover for you again. But you owe me! Big!" Joey said.  
  
"Yes, I do! Thank you so much!" Chandler said running back to the ocean.  
  
"Hey, Chandler, which Dwarf am I?" Joey asked loudly.  
  
"You would be Dopey, my friend." Chandler yelled back, not turning around.  
  
"All right, the smart one!" Joey said to himself. Then he noticed Ross heading towards the water. "Hey, Ross! Wait!"  
  
"What? I've been aching to get in the water." Ross said, jogging in place  
  
"Man, the water is overrated. It is much better to play with a Frisbee." Joey handed him the plastic toy.  
  
"Joey, it's too hot to play in this sand." Ross whined  
  
"Just for a little? Please?" Joey gave him a pout. 'Hopefully this will give Monica and Chandler time to get away' he thought.  
  
Ross thought for a moment "Fine." He finally said, causing Joey to cheer.  
  
Not too far later, Phoebe, Joey, Rachel and Ross were coming out of the water. The sun was slowly on its way to setting.  
  
"I wonder where Chandler and Monica went." Ross thought aloud.  
  
"You know them... always getting lost." Joey said with a laugh. Rachel and Phoebe nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, they always get lost. Those two should never be alone together. Never know where they are going." Rachel said. Ross shrugged his shoulder and started to take things into the house. Just then Monica and Chandler came from the inside the house, with Jack following them from behind. "Is that where you guys have been all this time?" Ross asked.  
  
"Yeah, we were just.. um.. talking along the shore and your Dad invited us to go on the boat he borrowed from your uncle."  
  
"Yes, and then Chandler here got a little sea sick, so we had to turn around and bring him home so he rest. Right, Chandler?" Jack said, who was behind them, giving him a hearty pat on the back.  
  
"Right." Chandler said, turning a little green again. The others just laughed and walked in.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The next morning, Monica was already up, fixing up the place. Ross had left a bit early that morning, so the house was on its way to getting ready for the party. Monica was getting some of the ingredients ready, when she saw Joey bound down the stairs. "Good morning!" He said cheerfully. Not close behind was Chandler, whose hair was slightly disheveled, which matched the mood his face carried.  
  
"Someone didn't have a good night, I presume." Judy said with a laugh. Chandler gave Judy a half smile, who left to the backyard for a moment, and walked over to where Monica was. Monica frowned to see her boyfriend like this and got a cup of coffee for him.  
  
"Aw, Chandler. Was the cot that bad?" Monica asked handing him the cup. Chandler took a sip and made sure Judy didn't come back in.  
  
"No, the cot was just fine." Chandler said, then lowering his voice, he continued "the fact that you weren't there kept me up all night. I guess in the short months we've been together, I've gotten used to you sleeping next to me." Chandler breathed those words into Monica's ear, which made her shiver.  
  
"If helps any, I didn't have the best time sleeping either." Monica said, working on the dish she was preparing. Chandler looked around again, and making sure the coast was clear, he turned Monica around and got really close to her face.  
  
"Chandler!" Monica said even though she really didn't protest. Chandler lean his head down to kiss her, but was interrupted by Rachel clearing her throat.  
  
"You know, right now is not the time for that." Rachel said getting a cup.  
  
"Not the time for what?" Judy asked walking back inside. Chandler quickly moved to the other side of the kitchen, looking interested in the wallpaper pattern.  
  
"Not the time for me to give.. um.." Monica replied, trying to think of what to say.  
  
"Cooking tips! I wanted some cooking tips." Phoebe said for Monica. "But, Rachel's right, now is not the time for that." Judy just shook her head and started to give directions for what was going to happen the rest of the day.  
  
Which turned to be hectic. Monica tried to speed up the process of making the dishes her mother asked for her to prepare. All Monica wanted was to spend a few moments alone with Chandler, which so far hasn't happened at all for the past two days. But each time she thought she had the chance, Judy called on Monica to either add something to an already prepared dish or make something different for a relative who was diabetic. And even if Monica wasn't busy, Chandler surely was, setting up tables and chairs in the back with the rest of the gang. Everything had to be perfect, so there was a lot of rearranging tables, taking away and putting back chairs. Every time Judy went inside to see how Monica was doing, the rest of them were able to sit down and sighed. The group noticed how miserable Chandler and Monica were when they able to sneak a glance while Judy were talking on the phone.  
  
"Gees, its not she's off in Peru or something." Joey to Chandler, who was gawking at Monica still.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry. It's just hard. I'm just having a bad weekend." Chandler replied turning back around and fiddling with a pebble he found on the table.  
  
"Wow... you're really in love with her, aren't you?" Rachel said in more of a statement than a question. Chandler just nodded and smiled. Phoebe and Rachel "awww"ed, which caused Joey to groan and roll his eyes.  
  
"Look, I don't like mopey Chandler, so I'm gonna go see how much Monica has left to do, so you two can stop being so sappy." Joey stood up and walked inside. He walked over to Monica, who was arranging some cheeses on a plate. "Hey, Mon, how much stuff you left to do?" Joey asked.  
  
"Not too much. Just finish with these appetizers and make sure the stuff in the oven doesn't burn. Why do you ask? And no, you can't try anything."  
  
"No, it's that. Would you mind if Rachel and Phebs took over for you?" Joey said, pointing his head over to Chandler. Monica smiled and nodded. "I wouldn't mind at all." Monica took off her apron. "Wait, where can we go? My mom doesn't want anyone upstairs and your room is going to be filled with purses and gifts soon. See it won't work out! It never will!"  
  
"Mon, Mon, Mon. Is there any room in the house that no one will check out?" Joey asked before Monica freaked out. She thought for a second. And a thought washed over her as a light bulb turned on.  
  
"Actually, there is this closet that's beneath the stairs. I doubt my parents use it since it can hardly fit anything too big like storage. Maybe they don't even know it exists since they're not here that often. Just tell Chandler I'll be waiting!" Monica said as she rushed away. Joey went outside and told Chandler, who immediately stood up and walked inside. He found the closet and made sure no one saw him go inside.  
  
"Mon?" he asked in the small dark space that was lightened up when Monica pulled on the light switch. Chandler smiled, then groaned at the limited space they had in there. "This is really small, you realize that." he said, put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Yes, but that's all we have." Monica answered back, putting her hands around his neck bringing him closer.  
  
"Oh, Monica, I've missed--"  
  
"Chandler, just shut up and kiss me." Monica said flicking off the light. In the darkness, Chandler captured Monica's lips with own, thankful to be able to this, even if they weren't able to move around much.  
  
"This would be a lot better if these boxes that appeared out of nowhere weren't here." Monica said as Chandler kissed her neck.  
  
"This would be a lot better if we weren't in here in the first place." Chandler replied back.  
  
"Good point." Monica was able to say just before Chandler kissed her again.  
  
Meanwhile, Joey was outside, putting the finishing touches on the decorations outside, and walked in. He noticed people were coming in already and shrugged. 'Maybe these people like getting here early.' He walked over to the kitchen where Rachel and Phoebe looked slightly frantic in the kitchen. Phoebe wouldn't touch anything with meat, and Rachel wouldn't touch anything with grease, making the cooking task a little bit harder. Judy walked in and noticed what was going.  
  
"What's happened in here? Where's Monica?" She asked, confused.  
  
"Monica? Oh she went to the, uh-" Rachel stared.  
  
"To the store! She went to the store. She was missing an important ingredient." Phoebe finished.  
  
"Really? I thought I got everything. Where's Chandler?" Judy asked as she put an apron on.  
  
"He went with her." Joey said with a smile.  
  
"Hm, ok. Look, why don't I take over the kitchen and you guys can greet the guests." Judy led them to the living room.  
  
The three of them walked over to living room, to a room full of people they didn't know. Before they can start to think of what to do, Jack walked in, waving to some of the guest. Joey, Phoebe, and Rachel walked over him.  
  
"Mr. Gellar, what are you doing here so soon?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Is Ross with you? Joey asked.  
  
"Isn't this a lovely day?" Phoebe not sure of what to ask. Jack looked puzzled.  
  
"Judy called me to get the gifts from a closet. They're from us and some people who couldn't make it. Ross isn't here, he's with my nephew, and getting some things for the barbeque he thinks we're planning. And yes, Phoebe, it is a lovely day. Now, if I can remember which closet she said where the gifts were."  
  
"Why don't we help you?" Joey offered, wanting to make sure Jack didn't catch Monica and Chandler.  
  
"Why thank you, that would be great. One of you needs to stay downstairs to answer the door, though."  
  
"I'll stay!" Rachel answered just in case something or someones were found. She didn't want to be involved. Then Joey and Phoebe followed Jack upstairs.  
  
"I thought Mrs. Gellar wanted no one up here?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yes, I know. That's why I think they are up here." Jack replied. "Look, let's separate and look in each room. I'll take my room and you two can look in the guestroom and linen closets." Jack suggested, and the other two nodded. They went their separate ways. Joey went into the room he was staying in and looked in the closet, even though he doubt that the gifts would be in the closet. Just then Phoebe walked in with a Rubik's cube.  
  
"Look what I found!" Phoebe shouted happily.  
  
"Oh cool!" Joey said, taking the object from Phoebe, causing to them distract from their search.  
  
Meanwhile, Rachel was greeting the guests, even though she didn't know who most of them were. Then Judy called Rachel into the kitchen.  
  
"Rachel, do mind keeping an eye in here? I need to find Jack because Ross should be getting here any second, and I would like Jack to be there to surprise him, since this was his idea."  
  
"Um, sure." Rachel said worriedly. Judy smiled and walked upstairs. Something beeped, which caused Rachel to jump. "Okay, which one of you beeped?  
  
Joey and Phoebe were still fidgeting with the toy when Judy walked in. Joey dropped the toy on the floor stood up. "Um, we were helping Mr.Gellar look for the presents." He said nervously, not wanting to get in trouble.  
  
"Oh! That's ok, I found Jack and told him they were in the closet under the stairs. He almost forgot there was a closet there." Judy said with a laugh. Joey's eyes widened and rushed down the stairs, causing Phoebe to follow him. Rachel saw the commotion and rushed up to them. "What's going on?" She asked as Joey paused to look around.  
  
"Mr. Gellar is going to the closet where the gifts are and --" Joey was interrupted by Jack from across the house.  
  
"GET YOUR HANDS. OFF. MY. DAUGHTER!!!"  
  
"Oh, I think he found more than the presents." Rachel said, cringing.  
  
Around came Jack holding Chandler in slightly disheveled clothing, with Monica following them.  
  
"Dad, let me explain!" Monica said.  
  
"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Was all Chandler could say.  
  
"What's going on?" Ross asked, who just walked into the confusion. Everyone looked at Ross and little shouts of 'surprise' were heard though out the room. Everyone started talking at once.  
  
"We threw a surprise party for you." Judy said.  
  
"He had his hands all over your sister!"  
  
"I think something is burning!" Rachel said heading over to the kitchen.  
  
"Ow. Ow. Ow." Chandler mumbled.  
  
"I need to sit." Joey said.  
  
"I need a drink." Phoebe said.  
  
"Would everyone shut up for second?" Monica said, not being able to take the chaos anymore. Everyone looked at her. "Well, not everyone." The other guest went back to their conversations.  
  
"Look, Mom, Dad, Ross. I didn't want you guys to find out like this, but Chandler and I... we're dating."  
  
"What!?!?!?!" Ross and Jack replied. Jack let go of Chandler neck in shock, which gave him the chance to move away from there and next to Monica.  
  
"Oh my..." was all Judy could say.  
  
"How long has this been going on?" Ross asked.  
  
"Since London..." Monica squeaked.  
  
"LONDON?!?!?!" Ross said, almost shouting. At that point, Chandler moved directly behind Monica, for fear of like father, like son in the neck- gripping department. Monica noticed Chandler's nervousness and her arms around him.  
  
"Look, Ross, you can be mad all you want, but I love Chandler so much, and there's nothing you can do about it."  
  
"You love him?" Ross asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes, and I love her, too." Chandler finally speaking up. Ross still was confused.  
  
"Did you guys know?" Ross asked Joey, Phoebe, and Rachel. They all looked at each other and hightailed outside the house. "I'll take that as a yes. How come you guys didn't tell me, your brother and your best friend?" Ross asked, slightly dejected.  
  
"Look, Ross, we didn't think it was a good time to tell you, with everything that was happening. This wasn't exactly the best time either, but now that can't change. Look, we're sorry, but we weren't sure how you would react."  
  
"Monica, sweetie, why did you have to hid it from us, your parents?" Jack asked.  
  
"I didn't want Mom to meddle in this. Chandler and I are really happy just the way we are. I was worried Mom would of start putting ideas in Chandler's head that would scare him and make him run away." Monica said. Chandler just smiled.  
  
"Oh, Monica, you didn't have to hide this. I would have been happy for you both. That's all I want to see: my kids happy." Judy walked over and hugged her daughter. " And Chandler seems to be a great guy."  
  
"He is. He is." Monica said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I'm happy too." Jack said. "I'm sorry about almost choking you there. But can you expect? I see some one all over my daughter, and "Death Grip" Dad come in." Jack said with a laugh, giving the same hearty pat from before.  
  
"That's ok, Sir. That was just like you giving me a physical blessing for me to date your daughter." Chandler replied, rubbing his neck again. Monica laughed and looked over to Ross. She got out of Chandler's embrace and walked over to Ross.  
  
"Ross are you okay with this?" She asked. Ross looked at her.  
  
"Are you gonna stop dating him if I asked you to?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"No." She replied as a fact, giving Ross a Look.  
  
"Well, I guess I fine with it. But Chandler, if you ever hurt Monica...." Ross started.  
  
"I won't." Chandler said, putting his arms around Monica again. Ross walked over and gave them both a hug. Joey, Phoebe, and Rachel went "awwwww."  
  
"So you guys, knew, huh?" Ross asked. Joey, Phoebe and Rachel all moved behind Chandler and Monica as their answer.  
  
"Look, we'll talk about this later, but right now we have a party! Come on Ross, greet the guests." Judy took Ross's arm and led him to the living room.  
  
***************************  
  
They spent the whole afternoon at the party and when it was over, helping cleaning up the place. Since they all had to be back in the city the next day, the group packed their things up and said their goodbyes to the Gellars. This time Joey was driving, while Rachel was sleeping in the front and Phoebe was strumming a song on her guitar in the middle seat. Chandler was happy to put his arms around Monica, who leaned back unto him.  
  
"This is nice." Monica said, closing her eyes.  
  
"It would be nicer if your brother wasn't watching us." Chandler said, scared of the look Ross was giving in the seat next to them.  
  
"Don't worry about him. He can't do anything about it." Monica said as she turned around to kiss Chandler, causing Ross to have a whiney groan. Chandler and Monica just smiled and kept on kissing. 


End file.
